


Merlin's Migraine

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Illnesses, Sick Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: It takes Merlin's migraine for not only Arthur and Merlin to reveal their secret relationship but to open Uther's eyes on just how much Arthur and Merlin mean to each other





	Merlin's Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of. Thank you for Cathcer1984 for all her help.

Prince Arthur moaned as he woke up and looking out of the window he groaned when he saw the light coming through, where was Merlin? He knew Gaius was away and Merlin had to still deliver to the people but he said he would do it after waking him and making sure he was up as he was to have breakfast with his parents before he started to train.

 

"Merlin!" he shouted.

 

The door opened and Harrison hurried in. "Sire."

 

Arthur frowned. "You're not Merlin."

 

"No. You called Sire?"

 

"I called Merlin. I want Merlin. Fetch him."

 

Harrison nodded. "Right away Sire."

* * *

Harrison walked into Giaus' rooms and frowned at the darkness, waving his hand the shutters covering the windows opened.

 

"Argh!" an anguish yell sounded before the room was in darkness once more.

 

Harrison looked around as best he could, looking in the direction the voice had sounded. "Merlin?"

 

"Harrison?" he whispered.

 

"Merlin?" Harrison asked as he walked towards the corner, blindly reaching out in case he bumped into anything. Finally feeling Merlin's foot with his own he crouched down and placed his hands out and ended up touching Merlin's side and hip. "What's wrong?"

 

"The pain. I can't... I.."

 

"Where's the pain?"

 

"My head... argh my head." Merlin cried.

 

"Sshh." Harrison soothed. "You can't go to Arthur like this, from the looks of you Merlin you can't even get up. What can I do?"

 

"Gaius has no potions for this, they need to made, I can't... get my magic book, about ten pages from the back, changing spell." he gasped.

 

"Where's the book?"

 

"My bed."

 

Harrison hurried to Merlin's room as best as he could and finding the book he opened the window shutter and used the light from there to find the changing spell, memorising the words he shut the shutters again and hurried back to Merlin.

 

"Can you see me?" Merlin asked.

 

"Just."

 

"Say the spell, focus in your minds eye on me, my looks, my size, my mannerisms and then say the spell."

* * *

Five minutes later Harrison who looked just like Merlin walked towards Arthur's chambers, Merlin had told him. Arthur, how he was this morning clearly states that he won't have anyone but Merlin with him, he was to go as Merlin, serve Arhtur and get away as soon as to get the things he needed to make the potions to help Merlin.

 

Taking a deep breath he opened the chamber doors.

 

"There you are Merlin. Better late than never I suppose, help me dress, I am already late with breakfast with my parents."

 

Harrison nodded. "I informed them you will be late Sire due to my tardiness."

 

Arthur did a double take. "Tardiness? Informing my parents?"

 

"Er, I, you say I should get better as a servant."

 

"That is in jest Merlin you know I love you just the way you are."

 

Harrison felt his eyes go wide. Love? Arthur loved Merlin? "Love?"

 

"Yes. I have told you Merlin, I would shout it for all to hear but it's my father, he has accepted magic and that is only because Morgana and mother have leaned heavy on him and he has seen what you have done to save us all, but accepting us as lovers? He will never accept it." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's face. "Spend tonight with me."

 

"I-" Harrison started but was stopped when Arthur placed his lips on his in a gentle kiss before backing away and grabbing the throat in front of him he picked up his sword from the table and pointed it at the chest in front of him.

 

"Who are you?"

 

Harrison blinked and raised his hands trying to free his neck from Arthur's hands. "Sire!"

 

"Who are you?" Arthur shouted. "Now!"

 

"Harrison Sire!"

 

Arthur let go and stepped back and watched as eyes glowed gold before the image of Merlin changed into Harrison. "Where is Merlin?"

 

"He is in Gaius' quarters Sire, I don't know what's wrong with him. I am scared for him, he told me that you won't have anyone but him with you so told me to use my magic to look like him and to get away as soon as I could to gather what herbs I would need to help him."

 

Arthur quickly put a top on. "You tell my parents I won't be seeing them today. If Merlin isn't any better, I won't be doing my duties for a few days."

 

"Merlin is crumpled in the corner near Gaius' broom cupboard, he is in complete darkness, any light seems to bring him more pain."

 

Arthur nodded and hurried from his room.

* * *

Harrison walked into the throne room and waited until Uther looked up at him before bowing, "My King. My Queen. I apologise for the intrusion, I have been sent here to inform you both that Prince Arthur will not be joining you today. Matters have arisen that he believes is more important and that he will not be doing any of his duties for the next few days."

 

Uther stood up. "He's what?"

 

Ygraine stood up and placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Harrison why has Arthur decided this."

 

Harrison smiled. "The one who has captured his heart is ill. Prince Arthur dropped everything as soon as he was told." Harrison bowed once more. "Excuse me my King, my Queen, I have herbs to collect to help in any way I can. I will say if you want to see Arthur look no further than Gaius' quarters, it is in complete darkness but that is how it needs to be." he added before leaving.

 

Ygraine turned to Uther. "I told you our son was in love with Merlin and you wouldn't believe me and refuse to see it, well now you will Uther, you will see just how much our son loves Merlin." she said and taking her husand's hand, Ygraine led him from the throne room.

* * *

Arthur walked into Gaius' quarters and bindly walking over to where Harrison said Merlin would be, he kept his eyes on the floor and just made out the outline of Merlin laying on the floor curled up in a ball. "Merlin." he whispered.

 

"Arthur? How?"

 

"I kissed Harrison believing he was you, soon as my lips touched his I knew." Arthur explained as he gently placed his hand on Merlin's forehead.

* * *

Ygraine and Uther quietly came to a stop outside Gaius' quarters, both of them holding a candle, they looked around the room and saw their son in the corner.

 

"Merlin love, Harrison has gone to collect the herbs, as soon as he is back I will make it."

 

Merlin groaned when he couldn't stop the small chuckle. "You can't make it Arthur."

 

"Merlin I would do anything for you, if I could I would have the pain and not you." he whispered as he gently picked Merlin up, craddling him close to his chest, "lets get you in bed."

 

"He does love Merlin." Uther whispered.

 

"Now you finally see." Ygraine whispered.

 

Arthur laid Merlin on his bed and knelt by his side. "When I take a blow to the head I get bad headaches, nothing like this, this must be a really painful one."

* * *

Harrison bent over a bush to collect some more herbs when his hand touched warm flesh instead of herbs, he jumped back just as Leon jumped up followed by Morgana who only had Leon's red cloak covering her. Harrsion's eyes went wide. "My lady I am so sorry, I hope my hand didn't catch a part of you that is only meant for the one who has your heart."

 

Morgana smiled. "It's not my bum cheek you touched." she giggled, looking sideways at Leon who cleared his throat.

 

"Well then knight Leon. I am sorry my hand caught a part of you that is only meant for the one who has your heart." he said, smiling a little when Morgana's giggle turned into a full laugh. "I am sorry I really need to get these herbs, Merlin's health depends on it."

 

"Merlin?" Morgana asked. "Turn your back and explain all while we dress."

* * *

Harrison hurried into Gaius' quarters with Morgana and Leon and stopped when he saw the King and Queen.

 

Morgana hurried past and walked up to Merlin's room, she opened the door quietly. "Arthur, we have the herbs, lets get making this potion." she whispered.

 

Arthur looked down at Merlin and kissing his forehead, he slowly got off the bed and followed his sister from the room, once the door was shut he looked at Harrison who used his magic to cover up all the gaps in Merlin's door so no light got through.

 

Morgana then used her magic to bring light into the room just as Harrison emptied the herbs onto the table.

 

Ygraine stood up, "right then, let us get to making this potion to help Merlin, Uther start looking for the books that have information about severe headaches."

 

"Me? I am King and-"

 

"And if you want to see me naked again you will help!" Ygraine warned.

 

Uther grumbled under his breath and started to look at titles of the many books Gaius had.

 

Morgana looked at Leon who started to laugh. "I don't know why you are laughing, if you want to see me naked again, you, also, will help."

 

Leon hummed and wandered over to Uther.

 

"Good luck Leon."

 

"Oi!" Morgana and Ygraine snapped.

 

"Stop moaning." Morgana said.

 

"And get looking!" Ygraine added.

 

Uther looked up at his son. "You are not laughing that we are being threatened with this?"

 

"No, I know what it is like, Merlin has done it to me also, he spends too much time with mother and Morgana." he said as he started to look through a book.

 

"I have it!" Leon said. "What Merlin is feeling it says here it is the most severe of headaches, call a migraine. Potion that he needs requires magic also." he said and looked up at Harrison and Morgana.

 

Morgana nodded. "Lets get making it."

* * *

One hour later Arthur slowly walked into Merlin's room and gently sat on the edge of the bed. "It's me love," he whispered, "we have made the potion."

 

"We?"

 

"Me, mother, Morgana, Leon, Harrison and even father."

 

"Uther?"

 

"Mother gave him no choice."

 

"She threatened to withold sex like I do with you?" he groaned.

 

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's cheek. "Yes, and they are both okay with us,"

 

"Are you sure? I can leave Cam-"

 

"No Merlin." Uther spoke. "You drink this potion I helped make and get better."

 

Merlin opened his eyes a little and saw the King and Queen along with Morgana, Leon and Harrison in the doorway. "Thank you sire." he whispered.

 

"This is the strongest potion Merlin, magic had to be used to help make it." Arthur explained. "Easy." he whispered as he helped Merlin keep his head up as he drank it down. "You take this every few hours you should be feeling better within a couple of days and we made plenty."

 

Uther stood and watched as his son laid on his back and placed his arm around Merlin, getting him settled and comfortable, his hand stroking up and down the brunets arm, whispering comforting things in his ear. "Leon spread it among the people, any ailment they come to me or Ygraine first, Arthur and Merlin are not to be disturbed."

 

Ygraine nodded. "And get a mattress from the royal quarters, Merlin needs comfort."

* * *

It was later that day when Arthur heard a scratching at the door, gently getting up he walked over to the door and opening it a little he smiled when he Morgana stood there with a tray of food. "Thank you sister." he whispered.

 

"How is he?"

 

"Sleeping on and off, he is due his potion in a few minutes."

 

"Just took it." Merlin moaned. "Your magic is getting stronger Morgana thank you."

 

Morgana shoved the tray of food at Arthur and hurried in. "How are you?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Merlin's hand.

 

"Hurting still, being well looked after, Arthur won't let me do anything, and I mean anything." Merlin whispered.

 

Morgana looked closely from Merlin to her brother before looking back at Merlin. "Have you relieved yourself since this morning?"

 

"Oh yes, all I had to do was wee Morgana. Arthur did the rest."

 

Morgana stood up. "You won't even let him hold his own cock?"

 

"He is poorly, I am not letting him do anything until better."

 

"Holding his cock is going too far Arthur."

 

"Over protectiveness." Merlin mumbled, "I don't mind. It amuses me. And how I am feeling I need a smile."

 

Morgana smirked at her brother. "Even when poorly you can't go without touching your Merlin." she whispered before leaving.

 

Once alone Arhtur looked closely at Merlin. "You let me know when you need to relieve yourself again won't you."

 

"Arthur please, nothing that will make me laugh."

 

Arthur sat down and started to feed Merlin his soup. "I won't tell you what Harrison did to Leon until after you are better then."

* * *

Uther looked up when a messenger walked into the throne room. "Sire, I bring news from Gaius."

 

"How is the village?"

 

"The fevers have broke, those who were ill are now getting better, Gaius is staying tonight to see how those healing go through the night and will be starting back in the morning."

 

"Thank you, head back and inform him of Merlin, tell him not to worry a potion has been made and he is being looked after."

 

The messenger nodded and bowed his head before leaving.

* * *

Gaius had just finished packing everything up and as he looked up to see the sun setting and saw the messenger ride up and get off his horse. "Is everything alright? You were to stay back as I will be coming home."

 

"I would have stayed home but the King asked me to tell you about Merlin."

 

"Merlin? What's wrong?"

* * *

Arthur got off the bed when he heard a noise in the next room, checking that Merlin was sleeping he quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. "Gaius!"

 

Gaius looked up. "Arthur! Where is Merlin?"

 

"You came back at this time of night because of Merlin?"

 

"Yes, I was going to leave in morning but the people are better now, I was only stopping to be double sure, where is he?"

 

"He is in bed sleeping, he has had three lots of the potion today."

 

"Which potion?"

 

Arthur walked over to the workbench and showed Gaius the potion and the book they had found.

 

"This is helping?"

 

"A bit, I am guessing it takes a few days."

 

"It can do, as soon as I heard I got on my horse and come straight back, told the messenger to bring my things back in morning." Gaius said as he walked over to his table and reaching underneath it, Gaius' hand moved about before reappearing with a book. "This is a book full of healing, all used with magic, who this book belonged to he was a crazy as anything but he knew better than anyone on how to heal." he explained as he walked up the steps to Merlin's room.

 

Siting on the edge of the bed, Gaius placed his hands on Merlin's temples and began to chant, his eyes turning gold.

 

Merlin took a deep breath in his sleep. "Arthur.." he mumbled.

 

Gaius smiled as Arthur hurried back into bed and took Merlin into his arms. "Fingers crossed it has worked." he whispered before leaving them both to it. Walking back down the steps, Gaius looked at the corner. "Ah... bed!" he sighed as he walked over to it and laid down, fast asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Arthur groaned as he slowly started to wake up, he felt a finger tracing the line of his eyebrows, a slender finger down the side of his face before running over his lips which was quickly replaced with a soft pair of lips, just as he started to kiss back the lips pulled away, blinking his eyes open he saw a smiling Merlin looking down at him. "Merlin?"

 

"Morning." he smiled before gently placing his head on the blonds shoulder. "Potion must be working better than I thought, I am still in pain but not as it was, light still hurts but not as much."

　

"Gaius came back last night as soon as he heard, got a hidden book from an old sorcerer, said he was as crazy as anything but he knew all about healing better than anybody, Gaius then did a spell and said got to wait what morning brings."

 

"Looks like the spell worked, will have to hold my own cock now." Merlin whispered, allowing himself a small chuckle before wincing.

 

"Easy Merlin." Arthur whispered, kissing the top of the brunets head.

 

Merlin smiled and ran his hand down Arthur's bare stomach and kept going lower, going under the waist band, his fingers were about to curl around the blond when a scratching sounded at the door before it opened casuing Merlin to move his hand back up to Arthur's chest. "Gaius."

 

Gaius smiled. "Merlin my boy, how are you?"

 

"Better this morning, still sensitive to light and noise."

 

"You will be, if you rest today I truly believe you should be fine tomorrow."

 

"Back to normal?" Merlin asked.

 

Arthur snorted. "Were you ever?"

 

"Well no, can't be normal if I want to be saddled with you."

 

Gaius smiled at their banter, "just rest today and no strenuous activity for at least a week, now you have suffered with one of these Merlin you will likely suffer another, it could be anytime, days, weeks, months."

 

"Thank you Gaius," Arthur said.

 

"I will inform your parents you won't be seen today." Giaus said as he left the room.

 

"Just what were about to do before Gaius walked in if it still hurts to move too quickly?" Arthur asked.

 

"Tease you." Merlin smiled before he slowly started to sit up.

* * *

Gaius walked into the throne room and Uther stood up.

 

"Gaius, we weren't expecting you until later today."

 

"I got back late last night, I needed to get back to Merlin, the potion you all made does help and it would takes days, but with this powerful spell tomorrow he should be up and about, just a bit of a headache you have yourself sometimes, the pain he will have is the feeling of a normal headache."

 

"So it got rid of it for good?" Ygraine asked.

 

"No. It can come back at anytime, days, weeks, months."

 

Uther nodded. "Is he up for visitors?"

 

"I don't see why not." Gaius answered.

 

Ygraine smiled and standing also, she followed her husband from the room.

* * *

Uther knowing he couldn't make any noise he quietly opened the door and his eyes were drawn to the corner of the room, Arthur was sat in a large tub, his naked back to his father, his hand coming up with a wet sponge that was pressed lightly on Merlin's shoulder who was also in the tub in front of Arthur, his back to Arthur's chest.

 

Ygraine poked her head around her husband's arm in time to see Arthur squeeze the sponge on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin humming.

 

"That's nice Arthur."

 

Uther looked away from the scene in front of him and seeing the beaming look on his wife's face and knowing what was coming he placed a hand over her mouth and quietly guided her from the room.

 

Once the door closed Arthur chuckled. "Well that's done it."

 

Merlin smiled. "I am just happy your parents will allow us to be together."

 

A knock sounded on the door. "Arthur?" Came Uther's voice. "Gaius has informed us about Merlin, if Merlin is well enough then first thing tomorrow I want you both in the throne room."

 

"Okay father. Thank you."

* * *

The next morning Arthur walked into the throne room slowly, holding Merlin's hand. "You wanted to see us father?"

 

Uther nodded before looking at Merlin. "How are you Merlin?"

 

"A lot better now thank you, still moving slowly, don't want to push it and have it come back so soon, it's just like a normal headache now, Gaius says I shall be back to my usual self by the end of the week."

 

"Good." Uther cleared his throat. "Now I have called you both here to inform you that Merlin will no longer be your servant."

 

"What? No father you can not do this! You will not break us up!"

 

"Arthur!" Uther shouted to make himself heard over his son, "sorry Merlin." he added when he saw Merlin wince at his raised voice. "As Prince you can not court a servant so I am having Merlin become a Lord, he is a dragonlord is he not."

 

"You mean that father?"

 

"Uther Pendragon never says anything he doesn't mean." Uther answered, "most of the time." he added when Ygraine cleared her throat.

 

Arthur laughed and hurried forward to hug his father and kiss his mother on the cheek before hurrying back to Merlin. "I will spin you in excitement when you are better."

 

"I thank you for helping me through my pain, making a potion just to help me." Merlin smiled at the King and Queen.

 

"You are welcome Merlin. Seeing how Arthur is with you and you with him, I have seen that much care and tenderness and love and strength only once before and that is with me and Ygraine here. We are just happy our son has managed to find the happiness we have with each other."

* * *

That night Merlin had just settled into his new big bed in his new quarters when the door opened and Arthur walked in and dowsing the candles on the way, he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed next to Merlin who pulled back the covers with a smile.

 

"You know Merlin, I was thinking."

 

"Never a good sign."

 

Arthur patted Merlin's bare bum gently. "Cheeky. Like I said, I was thinking, this migraine might have been the best thing that ever happened."

 

"Me in so much pain for a few days? How do you work that one out?"

 

"Look at us Melrin, you a lord, us courting and soon to marry, my parents approval, being able to be open and not have to hide our feelings in public."

 

"I believe you are right Arthur, what has come out of it, it was worth the pain." Merlin lifted his head from Arthur's chest. "I love you Arthur."

 

"And I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered, leaning down to join lips with Merlin as the brunet used his magic to dowse out the rest of the candles, leaving them to show their love to each other slowly through the night with only the moonlight shining through the window giving them light.

 

_**The end.**_  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
